Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour is a game in the ''Mario Kart'' series for mobile devices. It was revealed on January 31, 2018. It has been revealed that the game is going to be free-to-start. There were delays to launching it on April.Mario Kart. Mario Kart - Our developers need more time to tinker under... | Facebook Facebook. (January 31, 2019) Retrieved February 1, 2019. It was released on September 25, 2019. Other than the rest of the Mario Kart franchise, Mario Kart Tour always concentrates on one tour for about 2 weeks and then switches the Tour. In tours, there are highlights (drivers, karts and gliders) which then briefly appear and disappear after the current tour. Highlights can reappear in future tours. Characters *Mario **Mario (Musician) HIGHLIGHT **Mario (Hakama) HIGHLIGHT **Mario (Santa) HIGHLIGHT *Baby Mario *Metal Mario *Gold Mario * Luigi *Baby Luigi * Peach **Peach (Kimono) HIGHLIGHT **Vacation Peach HIGHLIGHT **Pink Gold Peach HIGHLIGHT * Baby Peach * Daisy *Baby Daisy *Rosalina *Baby Rosalina **Rosalina (Halloween) HIGHLIGHT *Pauline *Lakitu *Toad *Pit Crew Toad *Toadette **Peachette *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr **Dry Bowser *Shy Guy *Chef Shy Guy HIGHLIGHT *Black Shy Guy *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *King Boo **King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) HIGHLIGHT *Koopalings **Ludwig von Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Lemmy Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Larry Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa Courses New *A course inspired by Tokyo, featuring the Rainbow Bridge and Ginza as traversable areas. *Another course inspired by Tokyo, featuring traditional Japanese architecture including Sensō-ji. *A New-York themed track leading through the city. *A course inspired by Paris, featuring the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe as traversable landmarks. *Several (already included) tracks with christmas trees were temporarily added to some tracks. Tours -Tokyo Tour (October 8th) -Halloween Tour (October 22nd) -Paris Tour (November 5th) -Winter Tour (November 19th) adittions: Some tracks have christmas trees, DK Pass -New York Tour (September 25th) Cups *Mario Cup **New York Minute(T) **Cheep Cheep Lagoon **Mario Circuit 1 **Ready, Set, Rocket Start - Mario, Pipe Frame, Super Glider, Toad Circuit *Donkey Kong Cup **Dino Dino Jungle **Toad Circuit **Rock Rock Mountain **Ring Race - Donkey Kong, Pipe Frame, Super Glider, SNES Mario Circuit track *Yoshi Cup **Yoshi Circuit **Daisy Hills **Cheep Cheep Lagoon **Do Jump Boosts - Yoshi, Pipe Frame, Super Glider, New York Minute *Koopa Troopa Cup **Koopa Troopa Beach **New York Minute **Rock Rock Mountain® **Big Reverse Race - Character choice, Kart choice, Glider choice, Koopa Troopa Beach *Toad Cup **Toad Circuit **Shy Guy Bazaar **Yoshi Circuit® **Glider Challenge! Peach, 3DS Daisy Hills *Shy Guy Cup **Shy Guy Bazaar **Choco Island 2 **Luigi's Mansion **Race Through Rings! Shy Guy, 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *Toadette Cup **Toad Circuit R **Daisy Hills **Mario Circuit 1 **Do Jump Boosts! Toadette, N64 Koopa Troopa Beach *Bowser Cup **Bowser's Castle **Kalimari Desert **Koopa Troopa Beach **Vs. Mega Bowser! Any character, GBA Bowser Castle 1 *Rosalina Cup **Rainbow Road **Luigi's Mansion **Shy Guy Bazaar **Break Item Boxes! Rosalina, SNES Rainbow Road *Donkey Kong Cup **Kalimari Desert R **Mario Circuit **Dino Dino Jungle **Smash Small Dry Bones! Donkey Kong, N64 Kalimari Desert *Yoshi Cup **Rock Rock Mountain **Koopa Troopa Beach **Toad Circuit R **Beat Up Goomba! Yoshi, 3DS Rock Rock Mountain *King Boo Cup **Luigi's Mansion R **Bowser Castle 1 **Kalimari Desert R **Vs. Mega King Boo! Any character, DS Luigi's Mansion *Daisy Cup **Daisy Hills **Rainbow Road **Rock Rock Mountain **Do Jump Boosts! Daisy, 3DS Mario Circuit *Wario Cup **Shy Guy Bazaar **Kalimari Desert R **Luigi's Mansion R **Don't Crash! Wario, GBA Bowser Castle 1 *Metal Mario Cup **Rock Rock Mountain **Rainbow Road **Toad Circuit R **Race Through Rings! Metal Mario, 3DS Rock Rock Mountain *Dry Bowser Cup **Luigi's Mansion R **Bowser Castle 1 **Rainbow Road R **Vs. Mega Dry Bowser! Any character, N64 Kalimari Desert *Unsorted **Yoshi Circuit **DK Pass **Waluigi Pinball **Cheep Cheep Lagoon Items New *Heart (exclusive to Peach, Daisy, and Wendy) *Double Bob-omb s (exclusive to Wario, Waluigi, Shy Guy, Roy, and Mario (Musician)) *Boomerang Flower (exclusive to Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Larry Koopa, and Pit Crew Toad)18 *Banana Barrels (exclusive to Diddy Kong) *Mushroom Cannon (exclusive to Peachette, Kimono Peach and Shy Guy (Pastry Chef) *Bob-Omb Cannon (exclusive to King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) and Black Shy Guy) *Bubble (exclusive to Baby Rosalina, Lemmy, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy) *Coin Box (exclusive to Hakama Mario, Vacation Peach, and Pink Gold Peach) *Dash Ring (exclusive to Rosalina, Rosalina (Halloween), and Ludwig von Koopa Returning *Green Shell **Triple Green Shell (exclusive to Koopa Troopa, Iggy, Morton, Dry Bones, and Lakitu) *Coin *Blue Spiny Shell *Lightning *Super Horn *Lucky Seven (exclusive to King Boo and Pauline) *Blooper *Mushroom **Triple Mushroom (exclusive to Toad and Toadette) *Mega Mushroom *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Red Shell *Fire Flower (exclusive to Mario, Luigi, Metal Mario, and Mario (Santa)) *Yoshi Egg (exclusive to Yoshi)18 *Bowser's Shell (exclusive to Bowser, Dry Bowser, and Bowser Jr.) *Giant Banana (exclusive to Donkey Kong and Morton Koopa Jr.) *Triple Banana *Super Star (only in challenges) Karts *Pipe Frame *Birthday Girl *Mushmellow *Pink Mushmellow *Cheermellow HIGHLIGHT *Bumble V *Queen Bee *Yellow Taxi HIGHLIGHT *Quickshaw HIGHLIGHT *Biddybuggy *Blue Biddybuggy *Koopa Dasher *Bullet Blaster *Bull’s-Eye Banzai *Mach 8 *Daytripper *Turbo Yoshi *Soda Jet *Super Blooper *Gold Blooper *Royale *Cloud 9 *Poltergust 4000 *Streamliner *White Royale *Zucchini *DK Jumbo *Chrome DK Jumbo *Koopa Clown *Dark Clown *Flame Flyer *Landship *Pipe Buggy *Warship *Barrel Train *B Dasher *Black B Dasher *Badwagon *Blue Badwagon HIGHLIGHT *Cheep Charger *Green Cheep Charger *Gold Train *Wildfire Flyer HIGHLIGHT *Wild Wing *Radish Rider *Carrot Kart HIGHLIGHT *Trickster HIGHLIGHT *Ghost Ride HIGHLIGHT *Macharon HIGHLIGHT *Kabuki Dasher HIGHLIGHT *Circuit Special *Black Circuit Gliders *Super Glider *Paper Glider *Droplet Glider *BBIA Parafoil *Minion Paper Glider *Parachute *Parafoil *Piranha Plant Parafoil *Oilpaper Umbrella *Lightning Oilpaper *Bob-Omb Parafoil *Shell Parachute *BaNaNa Parafoil *Fare Flier HIGHLIGHT *Purple Oilpaper Umbrella HIGHLIGHT *Full Flight HIGHLIGHT *Strawberry Crepe HIGHLIGHT *Le Tricolore HIGHLIGHT *Starchute HIGHLIGHT *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider *Wario Wing *Waluigi Wing *Royal Parachute HIGHLIGHT *Bullet Bill Parachute HIGHLIGHT *Rainy Balloons HIGHLIGHT *Gold Glider *Cloud Glider *Swooper *Wicked Wings HIGHLIGHT Gallery Mario_Kart_Tour_Japan_Logo.jpg|The Japanese logo References de:Mario Kart Tour fr:Mario Kart Tour it:Mario Kart Tour es:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart series